YGO in Harvest Moon Land
by KuramasKawaiiestFangirl
Summary: Yami is stuck in a freaky video game with 5 girls wanting him to date them! How will this end up? You must read to find out!


Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or Harvest Moon!  
  
A/N: This story is like Harvest Moon just that I'm filling the parts with Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I only have three gay couples, Bakura and Malik, Yami and Yuugi, and Seto and Jono. But I will not put them together, as you know a person in the game is paired up, like for example Popuri's rival is Gray (Ann's brother) and you can sort of say they're a couple. There are 5 young girls; each girl will eventually get paired up with their rival, except one. One of the young girls will get married to the farmer, and it's up to you to decide who'll marry the farmer. I'll give a small description of the girl and tell who their rival is.  
  
Ann: Likes animals, bad cook, lives with brother and father (owner of ranch), mother died when she was young, Rick's (tool shop owner) her cousin, spends most of time at ranch, friends with Karen, mean grumpy brother. Birthday: Summer 14th. Rival: Cliff (wanderer).  
  
Karen: family owns vineyard, doesn't like to talk a lot, spends nights at bar, Cliff is her cousin, dad is angry alcoholic, mom is shy, likes grapes, berries, veryberries. Birthday: Winter 29th. Rival: Kai (worker at vineyard)  
  
Popuri: Crazy flower person, can get angry easily, dad owns flower shop (flower nerd who is a wanderer), mom takes care of flower shop, likes couple on mountain. Birthday: Spring 22nd. Rival: Gray (Ann's mean brother)  
  
Elli: Likes any baked goods, mom and dad died, lives with grandmother (can croak if you become friends with her though Elli will be a little depressed but eventually forgets the old lady.), spends a lot of time at bakery. Birthday: Fall 1st. Rival: Jeff (guy behind the counter at bakery)  
  
Maria: Nerd who spends most of her time reading and at the library whenever it's open, mom is Mayor's wife (doesn't call Maria by her name but by daughter.) dad is Mayor, Maria is shy, likes cabbage. Birthday: Winter 11th. Rival: Harris (mailman who wanders around)  
  
Now here's the people filling in the parts  
  
Ann: Miho  
  
Gray: Bakura (hey Gray's grumpy, so is Bakura)  
  
Ann's dad: Otogi  
  
Rick: Kemo  
  
Cliff: Yuugi  
  
Karen: Mai  
  
Karen's dad: Pegasus (Hey, they're both alcoholics that's the only reason.)  
  
Karen's mom: Wendi (Another innocent bystander) (I'm sorry, I'm running out of girls!!!!!!!)  
  
Kai: Jono  
  
Elli: Shizuka  
  
Elli's grandmother: Rebecca's teddy who's soul got sucked and put into her Grandma. (Let's just pretend that it had a soul, Pegasus sucked it out and put in her grandma. Hey, she's going to die like at the beginning.)  
  
Jeff: Honda  
  
Popuri: Anzu  
  
Lillia: (Popuri's mom) Marina  
  
Popuri's dad: Seto  
  
Maria: Isis  
  
Maria's mom: June (innocent bystander) (Hey, there's not a lot of girls, it was my only choice!)  
  
Maria's dad: Malik  
  
Harris: Dinosaur  
  
May: (Little girl) Rebecca  
  
May's dad: (guy that gets the stuff that the farmer puts in the brown thing) Ryou  
  
Stu: (Little boy with black hair) Bandit Keith (Hey, I thought it would be funny to make a little kid with no guns or anything bad)  
  
Little boy with brown hair: Mokuba.  
  
Pastor: Grandpa (Yeah, so what? You got yourself a perverted pastor)  
  
Bartender: Rare hunter. (First one that dueled with Yami)  
  
Craftsman: Authur (Rebecca's grandpa)  
  
Craftsmen workers: Espa Roba brothers  
  
Fisher guy: Mako  
  
Guy with net: Weevil  
  
Couple on mountain: themselves (I don't have anymore!!)  
  
Fat gourmet guy: Bones  
  
Girls at dog race/horse race: themselves  
  
Souvenir shop owner: himself   
  
Potion dealer: Croquet  
  
Midwife: Agnes (Bystander) (I'm really, really sorry!!! I can't find anymore girls!! I'm sorry!!!!!)  
  
Farmer: Yami  
  
I'm going to give a tiny description of the bystanders  
  
June: Long black hair, lavender eyes, 5 foot.  
  
Wendi: Red hair, green eyes, 5 foot  
  
Agnes: Old person, white hair, gray eyes, 4 foot 11inch, short temper.  
  
Finally all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters are going to look like what the look like on the program. Now, let's get moving.  
  
Spring 1st   
  
Yami is laying in bed fast asleep, "Yami…..Yami….Yami…." he hears a girl call out and starts turning into a guys voice   
  
"Yami, wake up!!" Yami wakes up startled Malik is grabbing him by the shoulders.   
  
"Finally. I thought I'd have to slap you. Your grandpa just got too old to run this farm and needs you to take over." Malik told Yami.   
  
He looked at him and said, "I don't remember him dying."   
  
"He got trampled last night trying to get the cow: Bitchy, into the stable. She was a mean cow, always kicked him right in the balls….so will you do it?"   
  
"Yeah….but how did I get here?" Yami asked sitting up in the bed.   
  
"Well, after the boat dropped you off, you headed here and Ryou saw you got hit by Bitchy and dragged you inside and put you in the bed." Malik told Yami as he got of bed and handed him his Millennium Puzzle.   
  
"I'm going to take you on a tour, let's go!" Malik tells them and they head outside and Yami sees a dog.   
  
"Who's that?" Yami asks pointing to the dog foam coming out of it's mouth and growling furiously.   
  
"Oh, that's Chomps. He was always biting your grandpa, but we put a muzzle on him. Because after your grandpa got trampled by Bitchy, Chomps went over and bit him and he died right next to the lumber. Never did get that dog fixed, and boy, did it sleep around town." Malik told Yami.   
  
"Oookay…." Yami says and the heads to a pathway and there was three ways you could go.   
  
"Moon Mountain is over there. *Points pathway to Moon Mountain* the vineyard is up there. *Points to hill leading up to Vineyard* Now, let's go in the town. *Goes in town with Yami* This is the flower shop, where you can buy your vegetable seeds, flower seeds, and grass seeds."   
  
"Hey, there! Welcome to our shop, I'm Anzu! Please come to our shop! *Scowls up head and goes to angry voice* cause if you don't….*picks giant boulder and crashes it with fist with no problem*" Anzu says.   
  
"I'll come, I'll come!!!" Yami shouts and runs off to the church and Malik heads over to the church.   
  
"Hi, I'm the pastor but you can Grandpa. I don't know why really, but did you see those girls? *begins to drool* Oooooooohhh, girrrrrrrrllls……" Grandpa says.   
  
"He scares me." Yami says in a scared voice.   
  
"As long he does that we know he's doing his job." Malik says and he and Yami head over to the bar. "This is the bar. Where you can go to get drunk after a long day's work. Mmmmmmmmm, beeeeeeeeeeeeer. *begins to drool and Yami snaps his fingers and front of his face* Oh, sorry. Let's keep going. *Malik and Yami head over to the stairs* This is where we have our festivals. *He and Yami head over tool shop* This is the tool shop where you can buy tools." Malik says.   
  
"Hi, I'm Kemo and I make sharp tools using my pointy hair!!!!" Kemo says happily.   
  
"It's not world of laughter, it's a world of freaks and there is a big bunch of geeks, something, something, it's a small world after all." Yami singing small world under his breath.   
  
"Now, to the Bakery." Malik says and they head over.   
  
"I'm Shizuka and you can buy baked goods here, wanna meet my Grandma?" Shizuka asks Yami.   
  
"Er, I guess." Yami responds and Yami, Malik, and Shizuka head to the field next to the Bakery.   
  
"Say 'Hi' Grandma! *Doesn't say 'hi'* Grandma if you want to sleep let's go inside. *Grandma doesn't respond* Grandma? Grandma?? GRANDMA?!!!!! GRANDMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Shizuka yells starting to cry loudly.   
  
"Let's leave them for now….." Malik whispers to Yami and they head over next to the library.   
  
"This is the library. You can read to your heart's content." Malik says.   
  
"Hi, I'm Isis. I'd like it if you came to visit sometime." Isis says.   
  
"Ewwww, nerd….." Yami mutters and they keep going.   
  
"This is the midwife's place she'll deliver your baby when your wife gets pregnant, but first you'll have to get married." Malik tells him.   
  
"Like that'll happen…." Yami mutters and they keep going.   
  
"This is the potion dealer. He makes you potions when you don't feel good." Malik tells him and the go back to the three pathway place and head over to the Green Ranch.   
  
"Hi, I'm Bakura. And if you try to hurt my sister…..*beats Malik up*" Bakura says and heads in the barn.   
  
"I'm Miho and Bakura's father come to my store if you want: fodder, chicken feed, info on animals, and other crap. My name is Otogi by the way." Otogi says.   
  
"I'm Miho. Do you like horses?" Miho asks Yami.   
  
"I like it when they're made for glue." Yami responds.   
  
"What about riding?"   
  
"Hell no!" Yami shouts and Miho starts to whimper and then cries so loud it hurts his ears.   
  
"Yes, yes I like them!!! Just stop the crying damn it!!!" Yami yells and Miho stops crying.   
  
"Wait here, *Miho comes back with Bakura* what do you think about him Bakura?" Miho asks Bakura.   
  
"Hell, no!! I don't want that piece of shit riding our horse!!" Bakura yells at Yami.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!" Yami says shaking a fist at Bakura.   
  
"A piece of frickin' shit." Bakura repeats. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!!!!!" Yami yells.   
  
They start to beat each other up and soon everyone is around them chanting "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!!!"   
  
"Time to goooo." Malik says singsong and pulls him away from Bakura.   
  
"Yea! I'll take that as a yes! I'll go deliver the horse right now! What do you wanna call it?" Miho asks Yami.   
  
"Stompy…" Yami responds and he and Malik head over to the Vineyard.   
  
"*To Yami* Hi, I'm Mai. *To Pegasus* You are a disgraceful father!!" Mai yells at Pegasus.   
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, I'll show you…." Pegasus says drunkenly trying to hit one of the poles of the sign of Vineyard but misses.   
  
"That's the end of the tour." Malik says and leaves.   
  
When Yami gets home it's night and he notices someone by his brown thing.   
  
"Hi, I'm Ryou. Put your vegetables, stuff from the mountains or produce in this brown thing and I'll pick it up every night." Ryou says, and Yami heads in and falls asleep.   
  
~*~  
  
Spring 2nd  
  
Yami wakes up and eats his rice balls and heads outside and Anzu, Shizuka, Mai, Isis, and Miho standing right outside his door.   
  
"Hey, Yami! I fed and brushed your cow." Miho said.  
  
Anzu butted in and said "I made a pretty flower necklace for Bitchy."   
  
Anzu points to Bitchy who looks furious and is trying to rip the flower necklace off, but doesn't look too well.   
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, I fed Bitchy some wine." Mai says trying to beat the other girls with her wine.   
  
"Oh, so that's why it looks so horrible." Yami said looking at Bitchy who was now puking from the wine and eating the flower necklace that only had about 2 flowers still attached.   
  
"Well, me and my grandma made some cookies for you before she died." Shizuka said politely handing the plate of cookies over but she started to cry   
  
"GRANDMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"   
  
"Okay, that's getting old." Yami muttered under his breath.   
  
"I brought you a nice book for you." Isis said giving him the book.   
  
Yami glanced at the title of it and it read "How to kill your friends who are trying to get your man."   
  
Then he sniffed the book "EW, IT SMELLS LIKE NERD!!!" Yami shouts and drops to books and the plate of cookies and runs inside and slams the door and locks it.   
  
Random voices shout "Yami, marry me!" or "I'll take care of your cow!" Yami plugged his ears but it still came leaking through so he just went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Spring 3rd  
  
Yami wakes up and eats and looks around and sees another room and heads in and notices it's a kitchen and Miho is standing right in the middle of the room.   
  
"So what do you think?" Miho asks Yami and he looks around the room opens up the fridge and sees that it's full of food.   
  
"I brought some food over in case you got hungry." Miho told him. "Yeah, thanks." Yami says, "Well, I gotta get going. By the way how much do I owe you?"   
  
"Just call it a gift."   
  
"Er….well, let me pay you back, *pulls chunk of cheese out fridge* here, take this in thanks. Bye." Yami says and leaves the house and heads over to the mountains.   
  
"I'll never eat this cheese." Miho says holding the cheese and heads back to the farm.   
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Yami asks a fisherman   
  
"I'm Mako. Do you like to fish?"   
  
"NO! Fish are horrible smelly creatures that are a waste of time to fish for them."   
  
"Well, take a fishing pole to fish with."  
  
"What did I just tell you?! I hate fish, I hate fishing!!"   
  
"Good luck with the fish!"   
  
"Aw screw it." Yami mutters looking at the fishing pole and crosses the bridge still staring at it.   
  
"Oh, look, someone wants to kill little fishies. Man, you really scare fish with that crappy stick, I never thought I'd see the day where a piece of shit like you fishes." Bakura says and Yami scowls up his head.   
  
"I don't need fish, I've got plenty of food." Yami tells him angrily.   
  
"Wow, I never knew that you would eat your dog, or if you were you able to keep that dumb-ass cow of yours still awhile." Bakura tells him taunting him.   
  
"No, it just so happens I have a kitchen that has a fridge full of food." Yami says coolly.   
  
"How the hell did you get that?" Bakura demands.   
  
"It just so happens that your little sister made me that kitchen."   
  
"You stay away from her or I'll have your ass as a trophy!!!"   
  
"Oooooo, someone's getting bitchy."   
  
"Why Yes. Yes I am." Bakura said glaring angrily at Yami. "I hope you know that you're not going to make it far in life if you depend on people."   
  
"It wasn't my fault that she made that kitchen." Yami told him.   
  
"No, I guess it isn't. *Picks up Yami by the collar of his shirt* But if you ever hurt my little sister, I'll personally make sure you'll never be able to walk again." Bakura tells him a little angry.   
  
Then all the sudden Miho comes in the area where Bakura and Yami are.   
  
"Bakura put him down!" Miho shouts and Bakura glares at him one more time and throws him on the floor and heads back to the farm.   
  
"I'm sorry, he used to be a school bully. But don't worry he just wants to kill you." Miho told him giving him a hand. "He just doesn't want to see me get hurt."   
  
"Well, when he says something he really means it." Yami told her.   
  
"I-I gotta get going, I got to feed the animals and if I don't get back soon Bakura will be mad at you. Well, see ya." Miho said and left back to the farm.   
  
It was starting to get dark and Yami knew that he didn't have any lunch and was really hungry, he also knew he was a horrible cook. Something always went on fire when he made a meal, if it was his pants, his shirt and one time the fire extinguisher got caught on fire and he had to call the Fire Department to come over and put it out, when they got there half of his old house was on fire, so he headed over to the Bakery. Shizuka was just locking the door when he arrived and started to head back to the farm.   
  
"Wait, Yami, wait! You can get some food, it won't take long." Shizuka told him.   
  
"Are you sure?" Yami asked her.   
  
"Yeah, come in." Shizuka told him and lead him inside of the store.   
  
"This Honda, he let me stay at the Bakery even after my parents died."   
  
"That's nice, I'll take a pie." Yami told Honda.  
  
"That's $3.50."   
  
"Here you go." Yami says giving him the money and Honda hands over the pie.   
  
"I don't think I can eat all this. Shizuka, would you like half?" Yami asks her and she blushes and nods and he cuts it in half and gives half to Shizuka and eats the rest himself.   
  
"That was really good. Well, I gotta get going." Yami tells them and leaves.   
  
"Why did you let him in? You know we close at 5:00 P.M. no exceptions." Honda asks her.   
  
"Well, he's-he's new in town, and I just want him to feel special." Shizuka responded.   
  
"What do you mean you want him to feel special?" Honda asked her.   
  
"He's new and-and I just want to make a good first impression. Now, if you'll excuse me." Shizuka says and heads into her bedroom.   
  
"We'll just see if it's just a first impression or not." Honda muttered to himself.   
  
Meanwhile, Yami remembered the bar and how it was open at night. Maybe he'd meet someone else there, he went over to the bar ordered a beer and sat down at the table Mai was sitting at drinking a beer.   
  
"Hey, Mai. Fancy seeing you here." Yami said.   
  
"I work here part-time. I usually work at the Vineyard but I haven't been working so much at the Vineyard since my idiot of a father can't treat his own wife nicely. My dad opened the Vineyard so he could have all the wine he wants. Before he opened the Vineyard when we first arrived here he promised me and my mom that he would work all day if he had to, well that was a joke. *Takes drink of beer* He doesn't work at all. Jono come here! *Jono comes at the table* Yami, this Jono, he works at the Vineyard. Anyway my father doesn't work and gets drunk at night. It's really embarrassing." Mai told him.   
  
Yami takes a drink of his beer and says, "Everyone makes mistakes, and it's probably just taking him a while to realize it."   
  
Yami finishes his beer off.   
  
"I'm sure he'll turn around when the time is right. Well, bye Mai." Yami leaves the bar and heads home and goes to bed.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Spring 4th  
  
Yami wakes up and eats and heads outside, after cutting down some weeds, and breaking some rocks Yami hoes a medium size square that has a hole in the middle. Soon Yami went to the Flower Shop.   
  
"I knew you'd come if I just threatened you." Anzu said happily.   
  
"Yeah, that's why I came. So, I wouldn't die." Yami said.   
  
"I got you some flowers." Anzu said handing over a small bouquet of flowers.   
  
"Er, thanks." Yami said and picked up the bag of cabbage seeds.   
  
"They grow the slowest but you can sell them for more money. They cost $3.50." Anzu's mom said.   
  
"I don't want to get something that's going to take forever to grow, and it's so expensive." Yami muttered and then picked up the bag of turnip seeds.   
  
"Those are the fastest growing vegetables. $2.00." Anzu's mom informs him.   
  
"I'll get these!" Yami says and then Anzu comes rushing over.   
  
"Let me buy those for you!" Anzu says.   
  
"No, it's really no trouble." Yami tells her reaching for his wallet to get out some money.   
  
"No! I want to." Anzu says and gives her mom the money and then hands the bag over to Yami.   
  
"Um, I'll-I'll even plant them for you!" Anzu says happily.   
  
"Okay, whatever. I need to go to the library and get some books." Yami tells her and leaves to the library and heads in.   
  
"H-hi, I'm very glad you came." Isis said blushing as Yami came in.   
  
"I'm just here to get some books." Yami told her and started looking.   
  
"Oh, here it is." Yami said picking up a book that says "How to live when your grandpa died leaving you a farm and all these girls want you even though you don't want them in a love relationship."   
  
Soon Yami saw Bakura in the library as well.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Bakura asked Yami.   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Yami asked him.   
  
"Having no brain."   
  
"Wow, and I thought that'd what you were doing." Yami said sarcastically.   
  
"Good thing you can't be in the spring horse race. It would probably end up losing cause it's a wimp like you." Bakura muttered and grabbed a book that had the title "How to kill a man who's trying to flirt with your sister." and he went over and checked it out and left.   
  
Yami checked out his book and headed back to the farm.   
  
"I planted the seeds for you!" Anzu said and Yami nodded and headed inside and went to sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
Spring 5th   
  
The next day when Yami woke up he heard it raining and then he saw Shizuka.   
  
"Hi, I made you some bacon and eggs." Shizuka told him.   
  
"Thanks." Yami responded groggily and sat down and ate the eggs.   
  
"Did you hear about Anzu?"   
  
"No." Yami said still eating his breakfast.   
  
"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but it seems that Anzu has a crush on Bakura." Shizuka informed him.   
  
Yami accidentally spat out some of his breakfast.   
  
"BAKURA?! She has a crush on Bakura?! *Shizuka nods* She's crazy." Yami responded.   
  
"Just remember, you didn't hear it from me." Shizuka said and left the house and headed to the Bakery.   
  
After she left Yami accidentally fell out of his chair from laughing so hard.   
  
"I wonder how Bakura's going to react to that." Yami said to himself and finished his breakfast and then headed over to the Green Ranch and headed over into the barn.   
  
"What do you want?" Bakura asked him as he fed all the animals.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you something hilarious."  
  
"What? What?" Miho asked anxiously and Yami whispered it to her and they started to laugh really hard.   
  
"Tell me or die." Bakura demanded of Yami and they kept laughing.   
  
"Tell me!" Bakura yelled and picked Yami up by the collar of his shirt.   
  
"An-An-Anzu has a crush on you." Yami said between laughs.   
  
"WHAT?! What do you mean she has a crush on me? She's crazy!"   
  
"So are you. You and Anzu would make the perfect couple." Yami said and Bakura jumped on him and started to beat him up and Yami also started to beat Bakura up.   
  
"Bakura stop, please!" Miho cried and he stopped.   
  
"Don't ever say that again." Bakura said through gritted teeth and Yami left the barn and went outside in the rain.   
  
"Yami! I'm sorry, Anzu has like a small crush on Bakura, but she still has a crush on you." Miho said when Yami stopped for a minute.   
  
Yami nodded and headed to his house and broke some rocks and soon got tired and went to bed.   
  
~*~  
  
Spring 6th   
  
Yami woke up and his forehead felt hot and his throat felt sore, but he had to tear out the remaining weeds and break the rest of the rocks. So, he started to get out of bed and Shizuka pushed him back in.   
  
"Stay in bed, you need your rest." Shizuka said.  
  
"I need to break the rest of the rocks and take the weeds out." Yami said hoarsely.   
  
"You can do it later Yami." Anzu told him at the end of his bedside smiling.   
  
"But what about the vegetables? I need to water them." Yami said hoarsely.   
  
"I already took care of it." Miho said.   
  
"Have some weed soup." Shizuka said giving him the bowl of soup.   
  
"No, have my cabbage soup!" Isis cried out.   
  
"Whatever you have to eat drink it down with my milk." Miho said smiling.   
  
"No, my wine!" Mai cried out.   
  
"Have some flowers!" Anzu says giving Yami some flowers.   
  
"He doesn't want crappy flowers, he wants wine!" Mai said snatching them out of Anzu's hands.   
  
"He wants my soup!!!" Shizuka yelled.   
  
"No, mine!" Isis shouted back and soon Yami was watching everybody fight and he just went to sleep and didn't have anything to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
Spring 7th   
  
When Yami woke up the next day he was very hungry and he noticed that all the girls were gone except Miho.   
  
"Hey, I just wanted to tell you I watered your Turnips and fed your cow." Miho told him and then left and then headed outside and saw Malik.   
  
"Hey, the Sowing Festival is tomorrow. Well, bye." Malik said then left and Yami decided just to sleep in today.   
  
~*~  
  
Spring 8th  
  
Yami woke up and ate one of the turnips that were ready and headed off to the festival. When he got there everyone in the whole town was there. He saw all the girls and they went right over to him.   
  
"Stand next to me!" they cried as Yami struggled over to Bakura.   
  
After awhile most of the girls left except Miho who was standing right next to Yami and had a strong grip on his arm.   
  
"Hey, Yami." Miho said nicely.   
  
"What are you doing with my sister?" Bakura asked through his gritted teeth.   
  
"Hey, she started it." Yami told Bakura pointing to Miho.   
  
"Yeah, sure, make her take the blame, WHEN IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Bakura yelled at him.   
  
"IF YOU WANNA FIGHT WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY SO?!!" Yami yelled back Miho not gripping onto Yami anymore.   
  
"FINE! I WANNA FIGHT!"   
  
"OH, YEAH?!"   
  
"YEAH!" Bakura yells and they start to fight.   
  
"Place your bets here! Will Bakura win or will Yami? Place your bets now!" Honda shouted over the chants of "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!"   
  
"Okay, it's time to release the balloons. Is there anything you didn't finish?" Anzu's mom asks Yami.   
  
"Yeah, we didn't finish our fight!" Yami shouts and she says.   
  
"WELL, TOO BAD, CAUSE WE'RE GONNA RELEASE THE BALLOONS NOW!!!" Anzu's mom yells and Yami hurries and grabs one.   
  
"Since Croquet is the king he can choose an assistant to go in the hot air balloon with him." Malik tells everyone.   
  
"I think I'll take my grandson. Come on, Keith." Croquet says.   
  
"Call me Bandit Keith, and I wanna stay and play with the butter knifes!" Keith cries as Croquet picks him up and puts him in the hot air balloon and goes in himself and closes the door.   
  
"Everyone release the balloons!" Anzu's mom says and everyone releases their balloon.   
  
A/N: Pleaaaase review!!! Now it's up to you to decide. Who should Yami fall in love with and get married to? Do think it should be: Anzu, Miho, Mai, Isis, or Shizuka. You have one week to decide. PPLLLLLEAAASE REEEVIEEW!!!! 


End file.
